Resident Evil Part one - Enter Rachel
by MissAdaWong24
Summary: Okay, this is my first submission of my own fan-fiction, I know it's not the best and I still need to improve but don't hate. This is a story about my OC, Rachel Hartley who joins S.T.A.R.S special forces as she is looking for her missing sister. However, her enemy is a lot closer than she thinks and a nightmare is just ahead of her.


Resident Evil Part 1- Enter Rachel Hartley

4TH January 1998

It was a nice and sunny day in Racoon City, everything at the time was normal and relaxed. A young woman with black hair and very dark brown eyes walked into the RPD building, she was wearing a black sleeveless jumper with a navy blue shirt underneath and some tight military trousers and black boots. Rachel Hartley, 22 years old, turning 23 this month, a kind but quite lady. She walked in the building not having a clue were to go, everyone seemed very busy and she didn't want to disturb them, until a handsome blond guy walked up to her.

Leon: "Are you lost?"

Rachel: "Oh yeah, I am new here and I don't exactly know where to go…"  
Leon: "Ah you must be the new member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team right?"

Rachel: "Um that's right"

Leon: "Well I am Leon Kennedy and your Rachel Hartley?"

Rachel: "Yeah"

Leon: "Oh so you must be Alyson Hartley's younger sister right?"

Rachel: "Yeah I am, so I take it you know she is missing?"

Leon: "Yeah, I know…but we will find her, I promise"

Rachel: "I sure hope so"

Leon and Rachel walked to the office where she will be working, Rachel was very nervous when it came to meeting people.

Leon: "Right its here this is the S.T.A.R.S office, there are other people working in this office and there is other people who are in Bravo team aswell, so I am sure you will find your way round quick"

Rachel: "Right…"  
Leon: "Are you ok?"

Rachel: "Yeah I am just a little nervous that's all"  
Leon: "Look its natural, when I first became a member I was pretty nervous but now I am used to the place, made some friends, cool captain and being trained to be a cop"

Rachel: "Awesome, so is the captain nice?"

Leon: "Well there are different captains, I don't know the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team captain I'm afraid, but I know you will be fine"

Rachel: "Thanks Leon"

Leon: "Any time, see you around Rachel"

Leon walked off and Rachel smiled, she looked at the door for a while before she opened it, Rachel opened the door slowly. All eyes were on her but everyone looked friendly enough.

Rachel: "Oh um, Hi, I'm the new member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team"

Rebecca: "Oh you must be Rachel!"

Rachel: "That's right"

Jill: "Your desk is next to mine"

Rachel walked over to her desk and sat down, all the other members walked over. Rachel looked up and saw the other members staring at her and crowded round her desk which was quite intimidating.

Kenneth: "Who's this Lady?"

Brad: "HELLO!"

Chris: "So now there are three ladies in the office"  
Joseph: "Now that's what I am talking about!"

Barry: "Ignore them Rachel"  
Jill: "Yeah they always get into trouble"

Chris: "What just because we are the funniest!"  
Rebecca: "NO Chris!"

Kenneth: "But you do laugh though"  
Rebecca: "Whatever!"

Barry: "So I take it you haven't met the captain yet then?"  
Rachel: "Um not yet, to be honest I am kinda scared"  
Chris: "Huh! you should be"

Rebecca: "Chris!"  
Chris: "What? it's true!"

Jill: "Don't listen to them"  
Kenneth: "Look we are just being honest, he is so bloody moody!"

Brad: "I know right, he always has a go at us!"

Jill: "Well you guys always piss him off!"

Joseph: "Jill it's not our fault he can't take a joke"

Brad: "The man has no sense of humour!"

Barry: "Come on guys this isn't helping"

Rebecca: "Ya know, Barry is the most decent one out the lot of you"

Chris: "Well yeah cause he's a goodie good boy, who's a good boy!"  
Barry: "Shut up Chris! I am just doing my job unlike you lot!"

Jill: "Yeah and didn't you used to be a good boy Brad?"

Kenneth: "Yeah but he's a rebel"

Jill: "Don't worry Rachel he's a nice guy just don't get on his bad side"

Joseph: "Geez are we in the same room?"  
Kenneth: "Do you fancy him?"

Jill: "NO I DO NOT!"

Chris: "Oooh I think love is in the air"  
Jill: "SHUT UP!"

Brad: " _love is in the air ooh lulu dooo lulu"_

Jill: "You guys are so annoying!"

Everyone giggled and laughed but Jill never took their jokes personally, she knew they were only joking and they were fun to have around.

Rebecca: "Look shouldn't you guys go back to your desks and work because if Wesker sees you haven't finished your paper work he will really kick your ass"

Joseph: "Yeah man I aint working over night here"

Kenneth: "Yeah forget that!"

Rachel: "So, is he in his office?"

Barry: "He just went out, he will be back soon, he office is in that door near your desk"

Just then Wesker walked into the room and went straight into his office without saying a word or even looking at anyone.

Chris: "Whoa, he looks pissed"

Brad: "Dude, he is always pissed"

Rachel: "I am really nervous, what if he hates me?"

Rebecca: "Don't worry your going to be fine"

Kenneth: "Yeah, plus he was very fond of your sister"

Brad: "Don't you mean obsessed!"

Rebecca: "Brad!"

Joseph: "Shut the hell up!"

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

Chris: "Erm, lets just say he really liked her"

Barry: "Chris! You don't know that"

Rachel: "Look, my sister never mentioned this to me but that is their business not mine, I just hope it won't affect me in any way"

Rebecca: "You will be fine"

Jill: "Just remember to knock, unlike SOMEONE who FORGOT to KNOCK" *looking at Chris*

Chris: "Why are you looking at me?"

Jill: "Oh so you have forgotten?"  
Chris: "Nah I remember the first time I met the captain, one of the worst days of my life"  
Rebecca: "It didn't go well but it sure was funny"

Rachel knocked on the door, but no one said anything, she didn't know whether to go in or not. She decided to go in anyway and she closed the door behind her, the office was quit big and was very warm, there was a sofa and a fireplace also a lovely plant, but across her was Wesker at his desk swaying a little at his chair that had wheels on it, not to mention loads of paper work on his desk.

Rachel: "Hello, I am the new member of Alpha team"  
Wesker: "Ah Rachel Hartley?"

Rachel: "That's right sir"

Wesker: "Take a seat my dear"

Rachel sat on the chair across Wesker's desk with her legs crossed, she saw Wesker smirk and him looking at her from head to toe behind his dark shades, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Wesker: "So you decided to join us then?"  
Rachel: "Yeah, I take it you know my sister as well?"  
Wesker: "Yeah your sister was a very smart girl and one of my best people"

Rachel: "People say you liked her a lot"

Wesker: "We got along yes, and she did what she was supposed to, she never disappointed me and I am sure you won't either"

Rachel: "I'll try"

Wesker: "So how come it's took you this long to meet me?"

Rachel: "Well… I was just a little nervous meeting you"  
Wesker: "Hahaha nervous? That's a new one, you don't need to be nervous about me dear only a few immature members like Redfield and Vickers need to be"  
Rachel: "Yeah I heard they get on your nerves"

Wesker: "Oh they do more then get on my nerves dear"

Wesker got up and so did Rachel, he walked up to her very closely.

Wesker: "You're going to be fine here and if anyone gives you any trouble they will have me to answer to, I know your going to be great at this job"

Rachel: "Thank you Wesker that's very nice, I feel a lot better"

Rachel walked out of the office feeling good and went to her desk. She felt a sense of happiness that she had gotten along with her captain and she had a positive feeling about working in the RPD.

Rebecca: "How did it go?"

Rachel: "It actually went well"  
Jill: "See I told you that it would be ok"

Wesker has walked into the room and everyone went silent.

Wesker: "I have an announcement to make"  
Chris: "It's the announcement of year people!"

Wesker: "Shut it Chris! Right now on the 24th July we will be going on a mission to investigate a killing, Bravo team will be coming as well, so there will no need to be scared Chris"

Rachel, Jill and Rebecca: "Hahaha haha"

Brad: "Ha funny…not"

Wesker: "What was that!?"  
Brad: "Nothing sir"  
Wesker: "I hope you three have finished your paper work I want it done by the end of the day"

Kenneth: "But sir-"  
Wesker: "End of the day!"

Chris: "Yeah when you say the three of us do you mean-"

Wesker: "Yes Chris, you Brad and Kenneth!"  
Chris: "But what about Joseph!?"

Wesker: "He is finished!"  
Kenneth: "What the hell man"

Wesker: "Just get on with it or I will make sure you hate me even more!"

Wesker walked off back into his office and everyone carried on with their work.

Brad: "Uh geese he's nuts"

Chris: "Man he hates me"

Kenneth: "He gives me the flaming creeps he will probably come in my nightmares"

*2O Days Later*

It was Alyson's birthday, she had got used to being a member of s.t.a.r.s, she could handle it and was very good with guns and her flexibility gave her a boost aswell. Rachel walked into the room and "SURPRISE" was shouted at her everyone was holding gifts for her and Rebecca was holding a cake.

Members: "Happy Birthday Alyson!"

Rachel: "Wow thanks guys"

Rebecca: "We would have put up some decorations up but I don't think Wesker would let us"

Barry: "I still think we should have asked"

Rachel: "Guys its fine really this is really sweet thank you"

Brad: "You can't open the presents till the party!"

Rebecca: "Brad!"

Brad: "Ooops"  
Rachel: "Party?"

Joseph: "For fuck sake Brad why don't you tell the whole fucking world?"

Chris: "I told you we shouldn't have told him"  
Kenneth: "Yeah but he always listens to our conversations"

Rachel: "Aww guys this is so sweet of you really you didn't have to do this for me"

Jill: "Oh we did, you have been a really great friend"  
Rebecca: "This is something we always do on birthdays, well actually this is the first time doing this at work, normally we just throw the surprise party"  
Rachell: "Aww"

Just then Wesker walked in, but he didn't look happy with what he saw. He looked as if he had a very rough morning and he did not look like he was in the mood for anything. It was like a thump of lightning and thunder as he entered the room.

Chris: "Oh no here comes moody glasses"

Brad: "He doesn't look too happy"

Wesker: "What's this?"

Jill: "Oh um we er…"

Rachel: "It's my birthday sir they were just being really thoughtful i-"  
Wesker: "What do you think this is? A place to throw random parties"

Chris: "Well duh why else would we-"

Wesker: "What was that Chris!"

Chris: "Nothing sir"  
Wesker: "That's what I thought! Everyone will have a late shift tonight"  
Joseph: "Oh what the fu-"

Wesker: "You will be the last to leave Joseph!"

Rebecca: "But sir we were jus-"

Wesker: "In my office Rachel"  
Rachel: "Me?"

Wesker: "Yes you"

Rachel walked slowly to his office until Leon came into the room with a present. This seemed to have irritated Wesker even more.

Wesker: "What now!"  
Leon: "Oh this is for Rachel"  
Wesker: "Well give it to her later she doesn't need it now!"

Leon: "Jeez alright!"

Wesker: "Well what are you waiting for? clean up this mess and get back to work!"

Rachel sat in the chair nervously and Wesker shut the door and sat at his desk across her. There was an awkward silence between them and Rachel could sense a negative vibe in the room. There was something about Wesker that did not sit comfortably with her.

Wesker: "Happy Birthday my dear"  
Rachel: "Er, thanks"  
Wesker: "You need to understand that this isn't a place for throwing parties and they should certainly know better, this is a place to work"  
Rachel: "I know but they were just being kind, their my friends"

Wesker: "Look I am just having a bit of a bad morning that's all"

Rachel: "Oh is everything alright?"  
Wesker: "Yes my dear, so what are you doing for your birthday?"

Rachel: "Well my friends are throwing me a party"

Wesker: "Well before you go would you allow me to take you out for dinner"

Rachel: "Erm well…"

Wesker: "I insist, my treat, I will pick you up about 6pm"

Rachel: "That's fine with me, thank you"

Alyson walked out the office and Wesker sat back in his chair and was about to make a phone call. She didn't know what to make of it, Wesker never asked any of the s.t.a.r.s members out to dinner or has he? She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

Jill: "You didn't get into trouble did

Rachel: "Oh no no he just said that parties aren't allowed and you guys knew this so you should know better, oh and that this is only a place to work."

Chris: "Fucking bastard had a go at you and it's your birthday"  
Joseph: "AND we have to work late, this sucks"

Jill: "Do you think we can go for our break?"

Barry: "Dunno"

Wesker came out of his office and once again everyone went silent.

Wesker: "I want to apologise for earlier I was just having a bad morning that's all, though no more parties in the office!"

Barry: "We understand sir"

Wesker: "And you won't have to work late tonight except for Joseph and Brad"

Joseph: "WHAT!"

Wesker: "You didn't get your paper work done!"

Chris: "Hey looks like he laid me off"  
Brad: "What about Chris!"  
Chris: "BRAD!"

Wesker: "Oh I haven't forgot you Chris, I am sure you will get it done now or tonight at home or if not you can work late tomorrow…ALONE!"

Brad: "Ha!"  
Chris: "Fuck you Brad!"

*17:00pm*

Barry: "Hey does anyone need a lift?"

Kenneth: "Oh I do"

Barry: "Is the party still on?"

Jill: "Yeah Rebecca and Alyson are coming to mine"

As the others were leaving the building Alyson stopped Rebecca and Jill.

Rebecca: "What's up?"

Rachel: "Has Wesker ever…asked you out to dinner?"

Rebecca: "Well I'm a rookie member who has never had real experience in the past and I am 18 years old so no"

Rachel: "Sorry hehe"  
Jill: "Why do you ask?"

Rachel: "Well he has invited me out to dinner with him, and I don't know if I really want to go"

Jill: "No way…"

Rebecca: "Omg! He likes you!"

Rachel: "No, I have a boyfriend"

Jill: "He did ask me once but I refused"

Rachel: "He said he would pick me up at 6pm, I don't want to go"  
Rebecca: "Then don't go"

Rachel: "But that might piss him off"

Jill: "Look just go and let him know you have a boyfriend and come straight to the party"

Rachel: "Ok…"

Rebecca: "It's not like Wesker isn't good looking anyway"

As they were leaving Rachel saw Leon and Chris approaching her, Jill and Rebecca waited in the car.

Rachel: "Leon!"

Leon: "Hey Alyson happy birthday"  
Rachel: "Thanks, so you coming to the party?"

Leon: "Yeah I will give you your present then"

Chris: "You won't mind if my sister Claire comes will you?"

Rachel: "Of course not"  
Chris: "I think you will get on with her really well"

Everyone went to the party except Brad and Joseph.

Brad: "Man this sucks"  
Joseph: "I know yeah"

Brad: "Hey I can hear Wesker on the phone"  
Joseph: "Dare me to listen"  
Brad: "You wouldn't"

Joseph slowly tip-toped to the office door and listened

Wesker: "And I am working on it, I will lure the s.t.a.r.s members into the mansion that will be their grave. I don't think you understand William I am not following Umbrella's orders I am onto bigger things"

Joseph: "Umbrella?"  
Brad: "Whats wrong?"  
Joseph: "I think Wesker is working for umbrella"

Brad: "Now you're just playing arnt you"

Joseph: "No Brad this is serious!"  
Brad: "Alright alright now are you sure you heard right"  
Joseph: "Yeah I'm sure"

Kenneth: "Oh hey guys"  
Joseph: "What are you doing here?"  
Kenneth: "I forgot something whats wrong?"  
Joseph: "You better keep this shut but I think Wesker is setting us up with umbrella"  
Kenneth: "What!"

Joseph: "I heard him on the phone"

Wesker: "Well well this is a surprise isn't it"

Brad, Kenneth and Joseph: "Captain!"

End of part 1


End file.
